True Olympians
by GoldenWolfGamer
Summary: Emily is forced to reconnect with the Greeks through their children. What happens when Emily and Camp Half Blood meet?
1. No no no!

Chapter One

Emily

"What? No! No! I want nothing to do with them. If there really is 'Greek gods' I want nothing to do with them. Jupiter has been kind to us and we shall not disgrace him like this!" I screamed. A table nearby exploded from my fury. Palen just told me we were going to reconnect with the Greeks through their children.

Demigods.

Even saying their name is HORRIFYING. There are gods. There are humans. Nothing should be in between.

"Come on Emily, give them a chance. Jupiter wants this he told me tell you." Pegasus snorted. "Pegasus agrees Emily, just go see them."

" Fine." I moan. " You guys are coming with me though, right?" Palen gave me his crooked grin. " Of course."

"Okay. You go get Joel and prepare. I'll tell Jupiter and then we will be off. Satisfied?" He nodded and headed off. "Come on Pegs."

 _Oh we are so screwed._


	2. What?

Chapter Two

Percy

"Hey Annabeth." " Hey Seaweed brain." She giggled then we kissed. Suddenly I hear a girl's voice." Down there Pegs! That's where Jupiter told us to go!" What? Jupiter? I look up. I see a girl sitting on Pegasus, a guy on our favorite boar, and another dude on flying sandals. Hermes? Doesn't look like him. They land. On instinct Annabeth draws her knife. I grab my pen. But Clarssie beat us to it. She came charging and stabbed what supposedly was Hermes. " Palen!" The girl gasped. She touched his wound. "Better?" she asked. I was taken aback. There was just a bruise! WTF? " Okay, game's over. Who are you?" She stuck out her hand.

" Emily Jacobs, Flame of Olympus ."

Yeah right. Suddenly a huge flame arched in her hand .

 _Oh no._


	3. Hello

Chapter 3

Emily

" Okay seriously which Goddess are you?" He asks. " I'm no goddess. My name is Emily Jacobs. I was born in New York. Then I met Pegs here and became the flame of Olympus." He still looked confused." I am a Olympian, but not a Goddess. I am the flame that fuels all of Olympians, or as you call them, Gods and Goddess. My dad is human, but is in love with Diana. Okay seriously I was forced to come see you, can you at least be more welcoming?" " Fine. You can stay-" Suddenly a voice interrupts him. " Wait you can control fire too?" said a boy. "Leo!" scolded the guy. His hand flickered with fire. _What?_ " Oh, but can you do this?" I lifted him into the air steadily. The others held back. I put him back down. "Cool!" he exclaims. The guy from earlier sighed and continued. " I'm Percy Jackson. You can stay with Vesta's kid." I shuddered at the mention of her children. "Well, Pegs _cannot_ stay in a stable. He is a Olympian, not a horse. He will stay in father's cabin and I will stay with him." Percy looked uncomfortable. He agreed though. Then we arranged where Paelen and Joel would be staying.

 _so far so good._


	4. Uh oh

Chapter Four

Percy

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE!

I have a random Immortal GIRL sleeping in my cabin. With me. ALONE. I am really terrified for Annabeth's reaction. Not good. "How long are you guys staying?" I asked. " Gee, thanks for being such a caring host. But as for your question, I don't know. Jupiter just sent me here to reconnect." Great. She is staying.

In the morning, I wake up. I see her who shall not be named sprawled on the floor with MY dad's son. Weird. As soon as I walk out I am ambushed by Annabeth. "So..."

"So what?" I asked. She is not a 'boundary' kind of girl. " Did you do the deed with her? Slept with her? Made out?"

"NO! I'm not that kind of guy, I promise." She seemed sastfied and left. I let out a relived sigh.

 _I am so looking forward to her parting._


	5. That's Right!

First thing that happened when I woke up was the capture the flag game. _Groan._ Couldn't have waited until we were actually awake? Turns out, Percy wins every year. You just have to run towards the flag and get it without dying. It might be cheating, but I will win.Percy must have heard me talking out loud and said,

" Newbie. I am winning."

" We'll see."

Now I am more determined than ever.

When the tournament began, I could see Percy crouching in front of the flag, ready to pounce. Seriously? It's that easy? Without a plan, I run towards the flag. As soon as I do, I am confronted with the girl with the spear. "I thought we were not allowed to hurt each other." I said.

"Guess again."

She raised her arm, and I ran around her. I grabbed the flag and started running towards my base. An spear hit me in the back. People started sobbing. The pain was unbearable. Everyone stopped chasing. They thought I was dead. I took it out and imagined my back perfect, not bleeding. It worked. I ran forward and...

"You lose! I win!"

The spear girl covered her mouth with her hand, looking surprised. Then she was angry beyond words.

" You just made a new enemy."

I will worry about that later.

 _Victory!!_


End file.
